


SlashersxReader headcanons + One shots (mostly NSFW)

by Destiny00



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny00/pseuds/Destiny00
Summary: This is what happens when you take a crazy fan and get them into murder boisI try to be mostly gender neutral but some won't work for everyone, sorry in advance, other than that, you read the title, you know what's upRequests are highly appreciated
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Freddy Krueger/Reader, Freddy Krueger/You, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You, Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/You, Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 111





	1. Introduction

Alright my lovely readers  
This is how it'll work: I write mostly for Michael, jason, Bubba, Original! Freddy and Ghostface, I'm also very open about Nubbins and Choptop or Carrie White. 

If you have other requests, I'm very willing to give it a try, I do however have limits and strict rules about my comfort zone.

1\. No Remake Freddy. I know this sounds weird but I can't write about him, since he's a canon, on screen pedophile. I'm down for murder, not that, I'm sorry but I could never comfortably write something about him.

2\. While we're at it. No rape. That is completely off limits. Rape-play is fine but actual rape will not even be considered

3\. Incest. no. Just no.

4\. Everyone is a grown up and able to give consent

So I don't particularly like the TCM remake by michael bay, idk, the Hewitts rubb me the wrong way, and Thomas just isn't my leatherface anymore. If you want to, I would however probably still write something about him.

Also pregnancy and children make me a bit uncomfortable, this might reflect in my work but again if you want to read about it, I will do it (headcanon style, I can't write continuous texts about having children, lack of talent maybe).

Other than that, I will just tell you personal if I have a problem with a request, even though those are my main objectives. 

*quick note, I posted this work on Wattpad as well, so don't be surprised if you find it there too (not that anyone actually read it there) Sooo.....

'til we read again, or something.


	2. Michael Myers NSFW alphabet

Michael Myers

A = Aftercare (what they're like after sex)

Well, many before me pointed this out, Michael isn't known to be the utmost affectionate or cuddly. He probably won't be touchy afterwards but offers care (if you actually matter to him that is). He will bring you extra blankets, pillows, tea, (Icebags) anything to make you comfortable and to make up for any pain he might have caused you. If you're too sore to walk (which will be the case more often than not), he will help you get to places. You both realise that bridal style isn't always the most practical, so he just carries youon his hips like you weigh nothing (trust me, it's just as nice and practically hugging).

B = Body part (their favorite body part of youand your favourite body part of him, okay, maybe mine, but still....)

Michael isn't much of a lusting guy. He doesn't care too much about boobs or butts, but he has a weird fascination with necks and collarbones. The sensitivity of your skin, how his hands feel around it together with the way he can see your collarbones through your skin when he does so is just beautiful to him.

He's overall very attractive but his hands take the cake. They're gigantic yet incredibly elegant. Surprisingly slim fingers that could make a pianist jealous. Yet littered with small scars that might or might not be the result of him seemingly hating doors of all kinds.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

Well, he's relatively simple, he likes to come inside. Whether that is in your front, back or mouth is up to you, though he does prefer a place where he can see it dripping out. If you are to go out however (I mean one of you has to be the breadwinner, if you don't want to eat dogs too), he prefers to have your underwear stained. Letting him come into your panties, knowing you will wear his cum all day gives him a territorial/dominant satisfaction.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Videos of you. Specifically of you following his orders or getting fucked silly by him. He loves to watch your expressions, to study your reactions and by that getting ideas of what to do next time and how to make you cum even harder. This is usually a practice for when you're out of the house. But don't expect him to make it a big secret. This will be viewed in broad daylight in your guys' livingroom, or bedroom, depending on his mood.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they're doing?)

Little virgin, but knows everything. He had the sex talk with doctors and nurses and they were probably curious about his reactions too. He also had sparring contact to other people in his facility who might have told him a little of their experiences (he's smart enough to sift out the bs some people think)

If you're into 2018 Michael (the older version), Dr. Sartain definitely showed him porn. Just to try and get any reaction or to „study him". Possibly a nurse (and then a male nurse just to be sure) who helped him as well if the video thing didn't do it for him. This however sparked no reaction (they just weren't you, honey)

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

Anything that gives him control. Doggy (also upside down doggy and low doggy), legs up-missionary (I know, I was surprised too), Bent and bound, he will figure it out very quickly.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? Etc.)

No. He does not goof a lot in general but especially not whilst having sex.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? Etc.)

He's not a hairy beast but a few brunettish-blonde hairs are there. As long as it stays this way, it probably won't change. Why would it? He keeps himself clean so it doesn't matter. If you really bug him about it, he will probably try waxing/shaving etc. down there but only once. He has incredibly high pain tolerance, his nerve tolerance however isn't as high. Itchy skin, ingrown hair, redness and discomfort is not his thing.

Aside from cleanliness, he doesn't expect anything from you either.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

He isn't too romantic but every now and then, he might not immediately go to „making sure your brain will melt". Music in the background can actually make him more calm and he studied you long enough to know which sented candles you love most (to then let their wax drip onto you)

J = Jack off/ Jill off (masturbation headcanon)

He has a relatively healthy approach. Having you, it's not too often that he scratches his itches himself but occaisonally he'll do it. If so, he is very private about it (checks that the curtains are shut three times, locks all doors). This is his pleasure and he's vulnerable. When you're gone, people think your house is empty. Paranoid Michael will immediately think „what if someone decides to break in?", so he has to make sure this is not an option whatsoever. You will soon know when he did it, because he constantly forgets to unlock the backdoor.

He loves watching you masturbate though. So much so, that he will want you to do it in front of him, before he starts fucking you for real.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

Well domination, that's at this point standart for any Michael smut. He also loves blood. Not necessarily yours or, heaven forbid, his. Being covered in blood from one of his killing sprees and dripping down onto your skin is just.. doing things for him. If you're not down for it, he would respect that boundry (would probably request bloodplay with your blood then, if not, urgh, fine).

Choking, holding a knife to your throat, slight rape-play might be in there too. As mentioned before, he loves knowing you're full of his cum. It's a way of „marking" you. Also going for a round 2 (or more) and seeing his semen come out of you before filling you up again.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

Anywhere and Everywhere. As long as nobody watches/can see him, he's down for it. Inside or outside, doesn't matter.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

It depends. Maybe he just came from a killing spree, his blood stuck full of adrenaline, maybe you wore this cute little short that makes his overall tighter, maybe he noticed your coworker getting too friendly for his liking, maybe it's just tuesday. Michael is unreadable and unpredictable when it comes to those things.

N = No (something they wouldn't do, turn offs)

Anything involving incest (even just as a play e.g. Daddy, (step)sister, brother or anything of that kind), pregnancy (interesting considering how much he loves to cum inside you but children freak him out), leaving him vulnerable (aka. No Bondage he couldn't break free from easily, if he even let's you do that), Sharing is also completely off limits

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

He isn't too much into receiving, like other slashers. He doesn't object if you want to do it though.

About giving, it actually depends on you. Does it fluster you? Do you expect it at one point, Did you ask for it? He loves surprising (and overwhelming) you. Overall it's not his favourite practice but he certainly uses it every now and then.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? Etc.)

All at once. One moment he will brutally fuck you senseless (in the good way), then he get's tortouringly slow and gentle just to completely change it up the next time. It depends on his mood, what got him into the mood and how long he wants to draw this out. Don't be mistaken, he can be fast and then slow down as soon as your orgasm draws near. He will do this as long as possible, only listening to your begging if he's in the right mood.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Michael prefers more drawn out sex sessions, he also has no problem pounding you on the couch in the middle of the day until you both come. What he really likes though is if you „provoke" or even start the quickie.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? Etc.)

He loves to experiment on you. On him, not so much. Boy has his comfort zone and he is incredibly protective and stubborn when it comes to it. You might get lucky if you phrase it right, overall though, asking him to do things to you will most likely work.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

'tis unknown. So far, you're the one who almost passed out on his dick. He loves testing it out though.....

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Curious man is curious. He doesn't have any (he doesn't have anything tbh) but he will look into whatever you have. If asked he might use it on himself, though his dominant side will want to use them on you rather than him.

... He likes small vibrators, but you didn't hear that from me

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Oh dear, he is one unfair motherlover. He loves you wimpering and begging and crying for release. Tease him and you're in for a wild ride (whether that is a warning or a tip is up to you).

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Relatively quiet when it comes to moaning but his breath gives his pleasure away. Slight grunts are audible as well but don't worry, he'll make you a screamer to make up for his lack of volume.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

Michael is a serious dom. Not only when it comes to the fun activity part but also when it comes to stopping. Your safe words are absolutely sacred. This is standart amongst doms but I feel like I have to put it here since other works of fiction have not treated it accordingly.  
He will never do something you once said was off limits (until you want him too, and even then careful), never make you feel bad about using your safe words and never keeps on going after you used one.

He treats you with the respect any sub deserves, no questions asked

X = X-ray (let's see what's going on under those clothes)

A bit larger than usual, fitting to his bodyshape. Long (7.5-8 inches), not overly thick, relatively straight. 

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Having sex a lot is something he enjoys, but it doesn't seem like he „needs" it. If you're not in the mood, or he isn't (does happen sometimes), or he's currently too hurt to go at it, he could easily go for weeks without it.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He doesn't need much sleep to begin with but every now and then his inner human kicks in and then he's out like a light. Michael doesn't listen to his bodys „inconvienient" needs at all, which includes sleeping. But at one point, it has to happen and it will most likely be directly after sex. That's practically the only time when you get to cuddle with him to your hearts desire after sex. Just hold him close, let him wake up (next day at noon) in your arms. Then he'll probably even rethink this whole cuddling ordeal. It doesn't feel too bad after all....


	3. Jason Voorhees NSFW alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know the deal

Jason Voorhees

A = Aftercare (what they're like after sex)

Massive Teddy bear and mother hen. Aftercare is very important when you have sex with this hunk of a man and he takes it seriously. I mean it. He gets you anything you need, sometimes even before you know you need it. Jason is also very prepared and has most of the things you need close by so he doesn't have to leave you much. Caring for him afterwards is just as important (especially in the beginning). Remember he grew up thinking sex is something only bad people have. Tell him how good he was and how much you love him, howmuch you enjoy touching and hugging him. Hug him. Draw circles on his chest, he loves that.

B = Body part (their favorite body part of their s/o and also your (actually my) favourite part of him)

Stomach. He loves stomachs, though to be fair, he loves anything soft, it's just a special feeling to use your stomach as a pillow, hearing you breathe and ever so qietly hearing your heartbeat. It calms him, takes him back to a time when he was under complete protection.

Your favourite part, is up to you, but let me just say, he has one glorious butt. Firm and trained and very nicely formed. It's hard to appreciate it when Jason never wears the right pants for it and usually walks next to you instead of in front of you but that just makes the moments you can more special, you also get to grab on steamy occaisons, just try not to slap it.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

Jason is a vanilla type so he most likely will cum inside you, if you get him to that point however it will very much fascinate him to see you swallowing. Until you're allowed to touch him like this however, inside you is his go to... place(?).

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Okay, in Jason vs Freddy we learned that Jason is terrified of water. That means he a stinky boi. Honestly, you had to help him shower to be physically able to endure him. This sometimes got a little messy, leaving your clothes often wet if not soaked. He would never admit it but that basically caused his first arousal. To this day he loves seeing you in wet clothes, so maybe next time you come in from the rain, use this to your advantage.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they're doing?)

Absolute fucking virgin. He also has no idea about sex. You will have to have the sex talk with him. His inexperience however can be very nice, so don't worry, not only is he a good student, he also makes being a teacher quite enjoyable.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

Nilly vanilly called, it's missionary. He feels the closest to you that way. The way you hold him close both with arms and legs gives him the best feelings.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? Etc.)

No goofing around here. Maybe a little bit when you do foreplay, but sex is (and needs to stay) holy to him. He wants to show you his love, his admiration, his soul, there's no room for goofieness in this utmost love filled moment.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? Etc.)

He has hair, but not much at all. It's more a hair here and there rather than an actual carpet and they don't grow long either. He probably doesn't shave it off on his own, but he would do anything to make you happy, so if you really want, ask him.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

You will not find someone who is as romantic and sweet as Jason. Seriously he looks all evil and intimidating but irl, he's just a little boy who wants to make you, his angel, happy. He is capable of serious love and he wants you to feel it all.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

He doesn't masturbate. His dick is all yours. He does however like Handjobs. That's how you first started being more intimate.

He likes seeing you please yourself. Not necessarily in the pervy stalker way, he just know that his needs and yours probably don't completely match up and that you make yourself happy. It's also kind of soothing for him and hearing you moan (especially his name) will make his heart flow over with love.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

Is vanilla a kink? Is non-stop hugging a kink? Jason is as non-kinky as you can get ngl.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

The bed (preferrably yours because it's most likely bigger, softer and more comfortable). Actually only there and if it's not too hot outside, under the covers please.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

Again, wet clothes and showering but other than that nothing get's him going quicker than whispered declarations of love and affections. Go up to him and hug him, start stroking his back, sides, his neck and tell him how much he means to you.

N = No (something they wouldn't do, turn offs)

Degrading (too much trauma due to his past bullying), pressuring him (into anything really. Kills the snake before it slithers) also no bathtub, lake or shower sex (he's really scared that he will fall and/or drown)

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Uhm, how do I say this, Jason still works on accepting „normal" sex. Oral is a far stretch. Once he is ready to go there, he will like giving a lot more than receiving. Might be because he still has self-esteem issues and doesn't think he's worth it. Might be because he saw so many dirty bad teens giving out blowjobs like there's no tomorrow (there isn't for them lol). Overall he loves pleasing you and if you ask, he will comply. But he will be much more comfortable using his fingers or his dick.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? Etc.)

Very slow, very sensual. Sex with Jason is really all about making love.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

No. Just no. In his eyes, that's not proper love making and why would he use you like one of those teen boys use their girlfriends, if he can make love to his soulmate like a man?

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? Etc.)

Sex is a risk to Jason. Again he will do many things if you wish but please don't put any pressure on him or he will feel like he has no choice but to comply and that will break his innocent little heart.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

He lasts very long per round, probably due to him doing it very slow, he also recovers in no-time. Usually he's just satisfied after one or two rounds, but he probably could go on forever.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Not really. If he sees you using something which you particularly enjoy he might use it on you as well at some point but he prefers the „real" thing over some toy.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

In the beginning he might tease unintentionally. Due to him not really knowing how to use what and when.... but don't tell him that. And don't call it teasing or he will feel bad.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Compared to his normal self, he's loud, compared to anyone else, not so much. He doesn't moan a lot (even though he can) until he's getting really close. But even then it's quiet (and very deep).

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

Jason isn't much of an active lover and he absolutely loves cockwarming. It's like a hug, but naked and even much closer. But don't tell him the name of your activity, it'll make him feel dirty. He has massive guilt for any sexual thought so whilst being his s/o, you will have to help him work on that. Even afer getting him over it (might take years, just saying), he will be incredibly shy and insecure about anything sexual related. But he will eventually trust you and himself enough to relax and go with his instincts (yes, you might get a little more action then).

X = X-ray (let's see what's going on under those clothes)

Oh boy. Big, is too small a word to describe him. Jason is massive. Easily 8.5-9 inches and a girth that takes your breath away. Whilst the average circumference is around 4.9 inches for erect penises (is that the correct plural? Is doesn't sound right), he has around 6. Prepare for astounding amounts of foreplay and soreness for days after. Also big, low hanging balls (he loves them to get touched actually)

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Not that high. He can (and has) live easily without sex. Without other physical affection though? No. Boy needs his hugs and kisses and cuddles.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterward)

He could stay awake for hours after you are finished (he sometimes does) and just cuddle you to sleep and enjoy the feeling. He's a bit of a night owl and doesn't sleep a lot anyways. But eventually he does fall asleep and between the two of us, he loves waking up, still in your arms.


	4. Bubba Sawyer NSFW alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really having fun making these ngl

Bubba Sawyer

A = Aftercare (what they're like after sex)

Absolute Angel. Bubba is always eager to do as you wish but aftersex, he's a love drunk slave. Very love drunk in fact, meaning, don't overwhelm him with tasks. His mind is still very much in the act, meaning that his mind is still occupied. His favourite aftercare is playing your teddy bear. He does give the best cuddles tbf.

B = Body part (their favorite body part of youand your favourite body part of him, okay, maybe that's mine, but still....)

Bubba loves your skin. It fascinates him to carefully let his big hands glide over it no matter is he's touching your face, arms, legs or genitals, he loves it. If you have scars, be prepared for Bubba to inspect them thoroughly and trace them each time he sees them.

Oh dear, Bubba has many good parts but the best are definitely his arms. He's a lot stronger than any average man you have met so far (promise). He could probably lift a cow if he wanted to and there is no place that feels safer than in his arms.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

He has bucketloads of it. Honestly his balls are producing inhumane amounts. He's often far too shy to ask but coming on you is something he dreams of. Most of the time another problem is also that he has problems with self-control. He easily let's himself go in the moment and forgets to pull out

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

You know how he dresses up as a lady sometimes? He also get's himself off to that. The idea he would act out the female part and take your penetration... oh boy, He's lucky either you or him do the laundry. If Drayton saw the white stains on his dress, the broom would be Bubbas least problem. He'd never hear the end of it.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they're doing?)

Well he has older brothers and whilst Drayton is as unaware as they come, the twins are not. They're not per se experienced but they know what's going on and happily told Bubba at one point. Problem is, they get their knowledge from porn and we all know that's not reality. So Bubba has a vague (very unrealistic) idea of what's happening. It's probably best if you help him out a lot. I don't think I have to mention that he's a virgin. Let's face it, most Slasher bois are.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

He likes you to be on top, just so he doesn't have to worry he'll crush you. It doesn't matter if you tell him that's not going to happen, thanks to Drayton, he's quite concious about his body. He will however also like anything that doesn't involve lying on top of each other up like holding you against a wall (After he made sure there is no way your precious back could get hurt from it) or doggy. His favourite is however still the good old cowgirl.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? Etc.)

Unintentionally goofy at foreplay but in the moment he's very concentrated so not too many laughs.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? Etc.)

You got yourself a bear, don't fight it. He would shave if you insist but it'll make him uncomfortable. His hair grows back thick, quick and strong. He'd itch, have ingrown hair and practically the second after he's done, there'd be stubble and that's not pleasant for the both of you. What you could do is softening his hair. With oils or even conditioner he could very well turn into an actual teddy bear.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

When you have planned out sex, he will get very cutesy and romantic. He will use perfumes and candles (mostly from former victims) and flower petals to decorate. Just don't expect roses. He's growing the flowers himself and roses are not made to grow. Sunflower petals are just as nice though. If you guys have the house for yourself, you can heat up water on the stove and have a bubble bath together. He loves it just as much as you (hopefully, Bubba is a hopeless romantic. Practically a Disney princess)

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

He didn't do much until you came around. Not because he didn't want it, but because his brothers caught him. The twins and their teasing would have been bareable, but Draytons scolding wasn't. Nowadays, he has you and that's much better than doing it himself.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

Well as said before he'd love to be pegged. Also slightly cross-dressing (who am I kidding, he loves cross-dressing). He has definitely an oral fixation (will be explained further down). Contrary to popular belief I don't see him with a massive breeding-kink. I think the idea of him impregnating you (if that's possible) would freak him out. Ask him for a baby (even if it's just dirty talk) and watch the snake go down with his bloodpressure to go into complete shock.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

Favourite? The bedroom. But he's down for it anywhere. He actually doesn't like it as much in the basement as some say, anyone who was ever in a butcher room (I honestly don't know the correct term) will know what I mean. Even if you get used to the smell and the cold, it's still not that enjoyable. Maybe take him to a meaddow, on a picknick blanket (twilight style, lol). That would be appreciated too.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

What doesn't? Depending on how active you guys were the day/s before, even a smile, a wink or touching his arm could get him going. Breathe in his direction and he's got a boner for you.

N = No (something they wouldn't do, turn offs)

Degrading (you or him), sharing (since you are quite alone the only real option who isn't food are his brothers and that is the biggest no ever), coming out of nowhere with babytalk (honestly, if you want his babies that much, introduce it slowly, very very slowly)

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

He's always extremely bashful when receiving. He loves it, absolutely. Use your tongue, be playful, he'll go crazy.

A lot more than receiving, he loves giving. This man loves eating you out/ sucking you dry. Introduce him to face sitting and he is in heaven (and so are you. He's an oral master). He almost doesn't have to touch himself to cum from that.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? Etc.)

He tries to be slow and sensual and with time he might get there but for now, he's very animalistic in his thrusts. When the passion hit's Bubba, he loses himself. Another reason why he likes you to be on top, so that you can take what you need.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Anytime you're down for it. He prefers the „planned" sex but dear, he would never ever say no to any form of affection, especially not if it's of sexual nature.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? Etc.)

He's willing to experiment as long as you don't cross certain lines. For one, you have to make sure you guys don't get cought by his brothers (victims are fine, he'll just kill them and come back to you). And please don't hit him or expect him to hit you. Aside from that, he's open to many things.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

One round at a time, ngl. He does recover in a decent amount of time though. At first he's your typical virgin, but he learns and if he does cum before you, he'll make it up to you with any and everyway he knows how to please you.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

A few victims had toys on them. If you want, you could use them. If not, get some. He'll love it. I said it before he's into pegging but anything vibrating is also quite welcome, other than that he's always ready to make new experiences. Seriously, he's quite playful.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

He's not a teaser. If you ask him to do something, he'll comply instantly. Bubba does like being teased though, just a tip.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Let me put it this way: Drayton and the twins hate you for losing their sleep. It's not like he's screaming, but he's very audible and it's pretty clear what you guys do.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

Similar to Jason, you had to help him getting his personal hygene up to par. Unlike Jason, he actually loves bathing. A lot more than showering. A nice, warm bath in the evening is wonderful to him. He works really hard, every day and has very little time to relax. You don't have to be in there with him, but he would prefer it.

Also massages. No one ever gave him a massage so even if you don't know much about it, he loves it sooo much and with him, even unexperienced hands can do wonders.

X = X-ray (let's see what's going on under those clothes)

Shorter than average, thicker than average.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Once you gave the beast a taste, he becomes a sex monster. If it weren't for his responsibilities on the farm, he wouldn't do anything else.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

After proper sex he will make sure you're fine and then fall asleep pretty quickly while cuddling. After a quicky he somehow is more energised than before.


	5. Freddy Kruger NSFW alphabet

Freddy Krueger

A= Aftercare(what they're like after sex)

Not much aftercare from this hot piece of ass. He's a talker, getting him to shut up is literally impossible. You will probably get a few good laughs (if you don't share his humor, I don't think you two will work out) AND since you mostly meet in the dream world, you can get into the most comfortable environments. Asking him to get you in a tub? Honey you're already there. A massive, super soft bed? Consider it done. Depending on his mood he might get clingy (do not, I repeat DO NOT mention it) and depending how long you took, you might wake up quite soon, just saying (go to bed earlier).

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner's)

Freddy is a bit of a perv. His favourite part of you is your glorious derrière. Size and shape don't matter as long as he can squeeze it.

You know what? His butt is great too. Behind ugly pants and terrible posture, he hides a fucking bubble butt. Touching it has a weirdly satifying thing about it. I mean it does feel great but it's also scarred as well and the scars do feel odd when squeezed. Good, but odd.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

He cums surprisingly little (amount whise) but what comes out, better lands on your face. He loves coming on your face. There are three ways to go from there. It's either left on, having him admire it before you wake up (and then you have to wash it off yourself, duh), massaged into your face (don't question it, he's nasty) or he'll lick you clean (this does also happen for any other place he might cum on).

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He would love for you to slip on the glove and go full dom/dominatrix on him. It's not gonna be a secret for long, he has no shame, why would he? It's his world, Bitch.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they're doing?)

Freddy died a grown ass man(with a daughter). You can bet he had experiences. He also had one or two dream Bitches, but they didn't survive long. He knows what he's doing, even if it doesn't seem that way because he'll always try to do something new (that he probably saw in someone elses dreams /nightmares).

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

He's a bit... exotic. Expect to do the kamasutra front and back. He especially likes everything that's hard for you (holding a pose etc.) so he's going to get you into gymnastics. One month of daily sex with Freddy is basically one year of professional stretching and training. You will be sore, you will hate him and you will come back for more.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? Etc.)

He doesn't really have a serious side. Granted his humor is extremely dark and/or super dumb (also full of bad puns) but that doesn't really have an off mode (yet. Being with you and loving you for a while will get some of his humanity back but later mote on that).

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? Etc.)

He doesn't have any hair left. It's all burned off.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Silly, weird, perverted, not much romance going on. If he does become romantic it will happen looooooong into your relationship and only on few occasions.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

Oh, yeah. You know when you're awake (and his victims are too), he's all alone in the dream world and really, why shouldn't he? He doesn't sleep or anything. It's not like he's going at it non-stop but at least once a day.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

(insert pokemon intro). Seriously, he got almost all of them. His favourites include role-play e.g. SchoolgirlxTeacher (you're not always the schoolgirl btw), Daddy/MummyXchild, brotherXsister etc. due to his powers you can really get creative. I mean he can transform your surroundings, you, him, anything.

Another thing he loves is domination and bdsm. He's a switch and a slut for spanking (just saying)

Voyeurism and exibitionism are also his thing (I don't know if he canonly can do this but if he figures out a way to get with you in someone elses dream, he will do it)

Rape-play. That's probably not the first thing he told you, especially considering what he was accused of (read my notes to why I only do original Freddy) but he really likes the idea and considering he doesn't give a fuck about anything else, he'll just casually talk about it after your third or fourth time.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

Despite his preferred killing/dream torture location (the boiler room), he likes less steamy environments for sex better. He likes it better but he will do it anywhere and everywhere.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

As I said, he's a butt guy. Anything that will have anything to do with your butt will turn him on. He also can somewhat sense your mood and if you're horny for him, oh god will he go for it. It feels like an unsaid praise, and whether he wants to or not, he likes that. Your wish is his command.

N = No (something they wouldn't do, turn offs)

Anything with wax and fire. He will pretend like it's nothing but he hates it (also wax is really hard to get off his scars).

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

He likes receiving. Not more than straight up fucking you in your tight little holes but it's certainly nothing he would object.

As to giving... if you ask about his skill, you have not seen his tongue. Inhumane and demonic, but you like it, don't you? He loves giving, not to satisfy you, be clear about that. He will use it totorture you (in the good way). Keeping your mood up for hours at a time, overstimulating you until you beg him to stop (or to finally fuck you for real), every now and then he will be kind enough to give in when you beg him. It's because he actually wants to make you feel good, even if he doesn't quite understand that himself sometimes.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow andsensual? Etc.)

I say it again Inhumane and Demonic. Freddy starts out fast already but when he get's close, he loses all control he once had.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Yes, absolutely. Something to replace his masturbation. Practically everytime you take a nap, Freddy takes you.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? Etc.)

He's not risking anything. He has nothing to lose and does (almost) anything with and to you. He has a lot more time for imagination so he's probably the one coming up with ideas.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

If he wants he can literally go all night. Give him a few minutes between rounds, will you (Or don't if you're the dom, it'll turn him on sooooo much)

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Big collection, anything you can imagine, he has. Does he use them? No, they're just decoration (of course he uses them). Using them on you? As if you need to ask.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Fucking bastard. Some nights he barely does anything but teasing you.

Being teased on the other hand is something he loves. Honestly tie him down and be the bastard he was to you last time, the man will be the smittenest of smitten.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He's a talker in the beginning but when he actually get's into it, he starts howling until it turns into a scream. Quietly cumming is not an option for Mr. Krueger.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

As I said before, being with you for a long time will get him some of his humanity back. This is good for building your relationship but it will also force you to be there for him on an emotional level. When it used to be all jokes and fucks, he will then start to talk to you, sometimes get serious, yearn for your touch in a non-sexual way. I'll be honest, this will scare the shit out of him. He never, ever cared for anyone. Don't be surprised if you stop seeing him for weeks, until he can't bear it anymore and visit your dreams again.

His past was fucked up. He is fucked up, he knows that. He would give you the chance to start seeing someone else, leave you, for your sake (chose wisely).

Another side effect, he loses his complete madness aroundyou. He will remember being burned alive, he will hate it, he will try to joke about it once more but it doesn't do it anymore so on those nights, you need to be there, you need to protect him from his very own nightmares.

(Sorry if I got OOC here but I think this whole „he was a spawn of pure evil" stuff is bs and I'm a bit in *that* kind of mood, you know?)

X = X-ray (let's see what's going on under those clothes)

Anything you want baby. If you want him, average length, girth, covered in scars. Some of them are a bit numb but others are highly sensitive, you'll figure out which is which.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

High. Extremely high.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He doesn't sleep. He get's a bit doozy after overly active nights though.


	6. Billy Loomis NSFW alphabet

Ghostface (Billy)

A =Aftercare (what they're like aftersex)

Billy's a bit of an ass. But he can learn. As long as it doesn't annoy him too much he will do as you want. He probably wants a beer, something to smoke and cuddling.

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner's)

He loves his hair. Seriously, that boy spends hours on it and every last dime he can spare.

About you, it's the boobs (sorry, I can't imagine Billy as anything but hetero af). He loves all boobs but yours are especially nice. Probably because he actually get's to see them unwrapped.

Once he overcomes this slightly immature way of looking at it, he will fall in love with your lips. He'll want you to talk for hours on end, just so he can see them move. Add lipstick and you have his head spinning.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

He doesn't cum that much and he usually wants you to swallow or maybe you could let him cum on your boobs? Pretty please?

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

You know, he watches a lot of porn (he told you, and it doesn't take a genius to find it out anyways), which is perfectly fine, but he would never ever tell you about his hentai love. Tentacles and monsters are most viewed on his favourite websites.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they're doing?)

He had a few flings here and there. I mean at the very least he had Sidney, but he's still quite a puppy. He knows the biology but he did learn via porn and playboy magazines. You have a lot to teach him, first and foremost that most women don't actually cum from pornsex. And that it's not enough to label a blowjob as foreplay so he can fuck you senseless and then end with a BJ again. The part of porn and such, where women are objectified is unfortunately present in him. It can be unlearned but you have to put effort into it and you have to stay stubborn.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

He loves the thought of doggy and tabletop. But irl, he's much less of a pornstar macho than he wants to be and prefers missionary or spooning.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? Etc.)

It depends. Boy has some serious mood swings. Usually he's more goofy during foreplay and get's serious during the actual act (because he has to concentrate so hard not to cum immediately)

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? Etc.)

He actually shaves. If you're catching him on a „non-shave"time it's slightly darker than his head hair and not much of a spectacle.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

I said it before Billy has to learn the lovely aspects of sex. Romance included. Eventually he comes around

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

The amount of Handlotion he needs really speaks for itself (that and the fact that one hand is remarkably soft compared to the other). At least he cleans up after he's done, he learned the hard way that tissues belong in the trash (after his mom moved out, he really had no one else to do it for him until it was too much and he moved his lazy butt himself).

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

...Phone sex. His biggest kink but even better, phone sex, while he's watching you (you may or may not know he's outside your window), so i suppose voyeurism is in there too.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

Bedroom. Yours or his, doesn't matter but you learned the hard way that unless you live on your own, someone can (and will) walk in on you. Your bedrooms are your space however so at least there, they knock beforehand.

He also likes doing it in cars.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

Billy is the picture perfect teenage boy. Lean forwards, show a bit of cleavage, eat a damn banana? Instant boner.

N = No (something they wouldn't do, turn offs)

Anything involving parents (Boy got some mommy issues ngl)

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Oh he loves receiving. Honestly he could have you suck him off all day (if he had the stamina). You will have to face some idiocy when it comes to kissing afterwards (something about giving head is„dirty" and he doesn't want to taste his dick or nut. AnD iT'S UnHYGenIc). Refuse to blow him and he gives in after 2 weeks max.

He isn't really comfortable giving oral (Again he has very much inhaled the standart porn and the little bit of pleasing women get there is usually skipped) He will gladly use anything else but isn't a fan of going down on you himself.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? Etc.)

I can't stress enough that Billy is a teenaged boy. Even if he wanted to go slow and sexy and sensual, in the beginning, you're screwing a goddamn rabbit. He will learn some tricks though and increase his self-control, it's still going to be on the rougher side but slower and much more enjoyable.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Exhaustingly often. He likes it, a lot but it's still not the real deal. They never completely satisfy him.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? Etc.)

It depends. If it's something he does to you, oh hell yeah! If he has to give up control, give him a bit more time.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

At first, 2-3 minutes max (the movie really overestimated his abilities) but as I said, he'll learn. He is prone to recover very fast, however after 3 rounds he's at his limits.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

On himself, no. On you? Oh darling, with glee. So... do you have any?

No, *he* doesn't have any but that doesn't mean he's not willing to get some.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Not much. He wants to tease but he doesn't really go through with that. One plead and he gives in. You tease him? Well he easily overpowers you so unless you don't get him tied down, he will not let himself get teased.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He's loud, and a moaner. When he's going at it, you better kiss him or hope your/his family isn't home. You really don't need the comments from them at the breakfast table next morning. On the other hand, one has to admit, his moans are really hot. Together with his sex face, it's.... quite an experience

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

Billy always wants to be all hard and macho but in reality, he's a little boy with abandonment and trust issues. He's get's quite anxious about losing you and he couldn't even be mad if you did leave. So after it dawns to him that he really actually loves you (and it's not just the work of your tits and his dick), he'll become a fucking puppy. Whether you know it or not, he'll follow you around and never let's you out of his sight. He get's jealous of other boys so each time one comes along, you can bet he's all over you to mark his territory.

X = X-ray (let's see what's going on under those clothes)

Very very average, maybe a bit skinny. Pale shaft, slightly pinkish top, circumcised.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Again TEENAGE BOY

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Once he pulled out, he's practically asleep. Unless you are at someone elses place (a party or something), then he wouldn't want to sleep there.


	7. Slashers Sexualities (my headcanons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm probably done with the NSFW alphabets for now (might do Nubbins, Chop top and Carrie as well and add them later. So overall I just wanted to share my HCs about Sexualities. Again I come from mostly the original films (with Jason bein part 2 for obvious reasons) so... yeah, have fun (also I really hope I didn't screw it up. if I made any mistakes, PLEASE tell me)

Michael: demisexual

what it is: You only feel sexual attraction to someone you have a close bond with

How does he know?: He actually didn't think he'd have any sexual attraction to anyone. Once you got closer this changed. You two hadn't a „love at first sight" kinda deal, he just didn't kill you. You fascinated him. Once your bond forms and you start to fall in love, he will suddenly experience the sexual attraction people, in the facility where he grew up, were talking about. Considering you're the only one he ever felt that way towards, it was an easy call.

Jason: asexual

what it means: not feeling/experiencing sexual attraction

What it doesn't mean: not wanting a relationship (that falls more under the romantic category), not being aroused by anything, never having sex and/or enjoying it, not having a libido (though granted, Jasons is extremely oppressed)

How he found out?: He loves you, with all his heart. He loves you the way one loves a s/o but he doesn't feel the attraction to you on a sexual level. He probably knew all along, he didn't know there was a word for it of course and to communicate this feeling was terribly hard. Not only because he didn't know how to tell you (or if it was normal or not) but also because he was scared to lose you. What if you'd just move on and find someone better? Someone who feels the way you do? Who could give you some extra spark, that he couldn't.

Bubba: Bisexual (probably)

what it is: Being attracted to two (or more) genders

How he found out?: If you are male, that's how he found out, if you're not, he probably met a gay (or bi) man at one point. Similar to Sally, he would have offered to do anything,.... Bubba probably didn't understand why Drayton and Nubbins were so repulsed by the idea of doing that with a man (not like Drayton would do it with anyone, Mr.I-can't-even-spell-it. Probably ace too ngl). No one ever told Bubba that there are more options than hetero so he probably found himself thinking about it every now and then and, well... you can imagine the rest.

Freddy: Pansexual

what it is: Being sexually attracted to people regardless of gender (aka. Gender doesn't matter unlike with bi-people)

How he found out?: I mean... he experienced sexual attraction to various people and found out that he never gave a fuck about their gender.

Billy: Heterosexual

what it is: being sexually attracted to people of the opposite sex

How he found out?: Well, he certainly liked girls that was always clear for him. He absolutely did not like guys or non-binary people (in a sexual way). Billy probably never questioned it so it's less of a „finding out" situation and more a reinforcement. 

Carrie: Questioning 

what it is: Uncertainty 

I think Carrie is not someone you can or should label. If you'd ask her, she's probably thinking about how much her mother would disagree with anything queer so she's blurt out "Hetero" but she knows that there are people she likes and it's really hard to define her attraction. Her romantic love doesn't always come with sexual attraction, but her sexual attraction isn't bound to said romantic attraction either. Being a hopeless romantic however she won't experiment at all, so it's really just a blurry zone somewhere in the middle and hey, if she's comfortable there, that's good. A happy Carrie is as a matter of fact, the best Carrie.


	8. Like a wilting flower (Jason x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason doesn't understand why his beloved s/o (that's you) is behaving so differently. For months, you've been acting odd and he doesn't know what to do anymore   
> TLDR: Reader has depression and Jason is desperate to find a solution  
> Warning: This might be triggering for some people, it's mostly depression, despair and doesn't get happy. If you are sensitive about those things, please be safe not sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry. This exists because one of those moods I tend to have that I need to get of my chest. So, yeah. If you want to experience it the way I did, I would advise you to listen to "emotional, sad instrumental music" or something while reading, if not, that's cool too.

like a wilting flower (Jason x Reader)

He didn't quite know what happened, how it happened or what happened in the first place but it hurt him. When you first met you were jumpy, scared, intimidated. When you got to know him those feelings eased, replaced with that little smile, small compliments, blushing, whenever he brought you something home. He had fallen in love with a strong preson that learned to love him. At least, that's what he thought. That's what momma had said. 

But he couldn't help noticing that your eyes became dull, your smile faltered and only appeared half heartedly. You had become pale, thin and so awfully quiet.   
There was a time when he didn't mind the silence surrounding him. It had been okay to only hear his momma occasionally and the sounds of the forest. There wasn't a way of going back to that now, after he heard you laugh, talk, sing. Those beautiful sounds that he had grown accustomed to, that had filled his life with an unknown warmth and a happieness he never had felt before. 

Now the silence was killing him and his heart was hurting more with everyday you spent at the window in your room.   
He could tell you didn't sleep, you didn't drink, you didn't eat, despite his best efforts. What else could he do? He would've given the world for his little flower. But that's what you were, wasn't it? His perfect little flower. 

With autumn arriving late this year, he couldn't help but wonder what happened to little flowers. They grow from a timid little seed, into something utterly beautiful until they lost their strength and died in the winter.   
Was that it? Was this your winter? Was there nothing he could do?   
After all, it doesn't matter how much you are for your flowers, they die, once the frost comes.   
This couldn't be your fate, right? You were a person, not a plant. There had to be something he could do to prevent you from wilting.   
So he made his best efforts. He brought you flowers, books, even a guitar that a camper had one brought. He made breakfast, Lunch and Dinner, brought you glasses of water, let you eat in bed, made you come to the table. He tucked you in and woke you up, made you exercise so you ould fall asleep easier. He really really tried.  
But you were still sitting on that window sill, looking out in the forest, day and night. Not moving, not speaking, not smiling. Like a wilting flower waiting for the cold of winter to finally kill it. 

Some days he wanted to nail that damn window shut, so that you didn't have anywhere to look out to but everytime he tried to get you away, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Everytime he grabbed your arm, you looked at him from those darkened, eyes.   
Sad, weak, dead.   
You didn't return his hugs anymore just lean on him, once he had encaged you in his arms. Jason was at the end of his rope and it broke him.   
He couldn't let you die. But there seemed to be nothing he could do. Momma couldn't help, entertainment didn't help, care didn't help, affection didn't help. The descision he made was the hardest of his life.   
It was night and you were asleep. You were because Jason had given you some of the medicine he had found on a camper to do exactly that, sleep. Not many pills, just enough to make sure you wouldn't wake up. He was walking through the first snow of the year, you in his arms, cuddled up in blankets. Never had he left the camp after his death but now he saw no other way.   
When you woke up the next day, you were in a hospital room, a few towns away from the camp, the nurse telling you someone had left you at the backdoor entrance. 

Jason had given you back his only hope that you could survive while the pain of losing his flower might finally be enough to kill him. 

He wouldn't mind now.


	9. Supernatural s/o Michael Myers

Michael: immortal  
Sfw  
-let's be honest being immortal is the most likely of you two forming a bond  
-You don't have much of a superpower other than „you can't die“, you survive anything but that doesn't mean you don't feel it. There are two possibilities with this:  
-You have known it for a while: When you were younger you survived an otherwhise fatal car accident. The other people in the ar died either immediately or just before the ambulance arrived, leaving you behind. Confused and scared. It took a while before you realised just how impossible that was.  
-You didn't know about it. You lived a normal, calm life. How would you know you couldn't die? You still got wounded etc. The enounter with Michael is how you found out. 

-You moved to Haddonfield, met new people and tried to make new friends but they never actually reahed you (Lucky for you because Mickey was going to murder them) 

-He didn't really pay much attention to you, you were just aquaintances with his newest stalking victim. Until he „killed“ you with a knife to the head. Making sure your friend would find you, he left it in there whih left you barely conscious and unresponsive. After scaring the shit out of your friends the knife was retrieved and you could breathe again. 

-Ngl, having your brain fix itself was pure agony but even you knew that screaming it out, wasn't the best idea. You wouldn't have had the energy anyways. Once you come to your senses, your friend is dead (that one wasn't a Laurie) and you get out of the house. 

-What? WTF? Mihael had never been this confused in his whole life. He had killed you, yet there you were limping away from the porch like you just got a nasty headache. Immediately his attention shifted from your friends to you. Cue stalker mode. 

-After a while you had enough. You told him that he could threaten and stalk you however he wanted, you wouldn't die anyways. You have a weird relationship, especially in the beginning but Myers actually caught feelings and, well, so did you after a while (though you dismissed it as brain damage)

-Believe it or not but not being able to die is scary as hell. You probably had to go through massive ptsd, that you kinda ouldn't talk about. You couldn't exactly tell your psyhologist what happened the night Myers had attacked you, so you were left to fend on your own. If it hadn't been for Michael that is. 

-Somehow the shape found himself checking on you less in a „I seriously want to murder you“ way but rather a „I actually don't want you to die and feel kinda bad“ way

-When the depressive phases hit you, your house stayed relatively clean, the laundry was always done and there was a (more or less tasty) meal in your kitchen each night. 

-You weren't an idiot, you figured out what's what. But instead of being scared and call the police, you invited him in for the late autumn nights, and then the winter days as well and slowly but surely you grew fond of him

-it doesn't really change much in bed for the two of you. He will not „abuse“ your power, after all, he does want you to like him and to please you. Just because you can't die doesn't mean you can't hurt just as easily as any other human 

-it will however calm him when he goes on more elaborate killing sprees or has to leave the town for a while. He would get just as mad and murderous if anyone hurt you but at least nobody can end you. When he comes back, you will always still be there.


	10. Blowjob HC

or: How to blow your slasher 

Michael:   
-Michael has exactly 2 moods when it comes to Blowjobs. They're either used for you to get him ready with subserviant licks and kisses or he'll go straight to deepthroating you   
-For the love of god do not touch his balls when he's going at it, that's far too vulnerable right now.   
-when you're getting him in the mood, it's fine though but don't expect massive reactions from it  
-now onto the real stuff: Michaels cock is not as sensitive as most meaning: you can get away with a lot of fun, but you'll also have to put in a whole lot of effort  
-start out by opening his overall and kiss his hips and pelvic, maybe a few gentle strokes   
-you can take him in your hand and rub him a bit, before kissing/licking your way to the tip   
-once he's stiffened up you can really take him in  
-You won't impress him much with tounge or even teeth action  
-As I stated in my NSFW series, he's not THAT much into Bjs in general, he will want to fuck you for real   
-On the rare occasions that situation 2 occurs, bend backwards because he wants to fuck your throat, roughly and having your head hang back from the bed or even a table will be the most comfortable (especially considering his size)  
-He might not warn you when he's getting close but it's not like he would stop anyways unless you say so 

Jason:   
-still not the most comfortable with this situation but he's willing to try   
-You'll need your hands with this dead boi, there's no way a normal person can get him in all the way or even more than the top half (and even that's a stretch)   
-be calm and gentle, sweet and loving rather than seductive and sexy (he likes the innocent act much better)   
-Talk to him about it before and get his explicit consent (most of the other Slashers you can just surprise with a BJ every now and then, not Jason. Ask everytime and be prepared to be turned down)  
-once he let's you, get him to relax, lay him down, massage him (depending on your favourite... version he has more or less substance to massage, if you're into the later incarnation avoid his holes (?) I don't what else to call the places where his flesh has already rotten away, sorry  
-Be as gentle as you can, I'm talking minimalistic strokes up and down that should barely tickle him   
-He's super sensitive on the underside of his dick, be sure to keep stroking it while kissing and praising   
-you can lightly suck on his tip and swirl with your tongue while pumping his shaft   
-he will tell you when he get's close. He will ask multiple times if you're really okay with him cumming in on you/ in your mouth   
-will 10000000% gush over you afterwards and pamper the everliving shit out of you. His self-esteem is still messed up so he thinks he has to give love back to you ten times (at the absolute very least) 

Bubba:   
-Oh boy, so responsive, so sensitive   
-getting head from you is most likely the way he first thought about oral in general (Que his growing obsession with giving oral)  
-He's very open to any idea you have but oral has a special place in his heart   
-Be patient. At first he cums from practically nothing so it'll be a while until you actually get to the head part   
-Once you do, make sure to start with light cuddles and then slither your way between his legs (instant heartmelt, Bubba also needs to feel appreciated)  
-kissing his member (which at this point will already be very stiff) is a good way to start, while your hands can gently play with his balls   
-when you take him in, try to go slow you want the both of you to enjoy this   
-lightly scratching him with your teeth will immediately make him cum but it's even better if you get a finger in his butt   
-not a fan of gagging and/or tears. You're his perfect little precious, he can't see you with tears in your eyes or know that you force his dick too far in your throat  
-He'll try to warn you before he cums but sometimes it's just too fast. Don't worry though his orgasm squels are quite unmistakeable   
-Once he's finished (he feels like cumming again if you swallow), he'll return the favour and he's questionably good for someone who hasn't been with anyone before you (he's really talented and enthusiastic about it) 

Freddy:   
-best way to give him head: tie the motherfucker down   
-unlike with Bubba and Jason, you don't need to be gentle at all   
-in fact a certain roughness will be greatly appreciated   
-scratch him with your nails and tease him on his hips, stomach, pelvis and thighs until he beggs you to finally at least touch his dick  
-You can grip him quite firmly before licking the shaft and tease him a bit more   
-In my NSFW alphabet I already said that there are some scars that are less and some that are more sensitive, this is a good time to figure out which are which   
-Also don't hesitate to lick his pelvic area as well and hold his hips down   
-he's a slut for tongue and spit oh and gags, sounds weird but the feeling of having you gag on his dick turns him on soooo much   
-go fast, go hard but don't let him cum too quickly   
-'lil bitch can't hide an oncoming orgasm so you'll notice   
-you can keep up the torture for as long as you want. Despite having all the power in the dream world, he won't stop you

Billy:   
-Expect him to try deepthroating you ASAP   
-you don't have to get him in the mood or bring the topic up, he'll do that himself   
-with Billy you again have to be a bit careful so that he doesn't cum immediately   
-start out with a Hand job (use a lot of lube for that) and then take the tip in   
-He will take over fairly quickly and guide you at your hair   
-with time he will learn to appreciate the bj as something enjoyable instead of a fast way to get off   
-at that point you might even get the chance to use some actual technique   
-kisses, tounge and saliva are all very welcome. He want's to feel your love for his cock 

thanks for reading and I'm sorry if any "i"s and "c"s are missing, I really need a new keyboard but am too stingy to get one


	11. Nubbins Sawyer NSFW alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the first of three chapters for WickedCinnamonRoll  
> Hope you like it

Nubbins Sawyer 

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)  
Most likely he's pretty zoomed out. Nubbins is the type of person to really lose their energy after sex (I mean once he's finally actually satisfied). Cuddling is a must with him and if you could talk, he'd appreciate it very much. 

B = Body part (your favorite body part of them (okay, mine) and also their partner’s)  
Well for one his birthmark, it's just so unique and strangly fascinating to look at but also his legs. Years of running and a protein rich diet have gotten them very nicely toned, yet not too much, they're still slim.  
On his partner Nubbins adores their waist. Stinky boi loves to cuddle and hug you and wrapping his arms around your waist feels just so good (also if you're tickelish there, he'll love it too). 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)  
I mean he cums everywhere, quite a lot and very liquidy. As to where? Well, anywhere really but he loves seeing it on you (to then take pictures of it of course) and the thought of having you walk around with cum might dripping out of you get's him already ready for the next round. 

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
None. Sorry, this one has no secrets. He doesn't have a filter, especially not when it comes to dirty stuff. And if he had a secret, he wouldn't keep it from you. 

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)  
I mean he knows how it's done (he definitely stalked people doing it in their car) and he regularly get's adoult magazines from the gas station (or cars from people he lured to the gas station and marked for death). He's still very much a virgin and desperately needs a bit more of the educational info. 

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)  
Doggy and the Lotus. For different occasions. Doggy is when he's going feral (which is quite often), whilst the Lotus is more for when he craves intimacy. That being said any position that you like the best will be included much more than any of his preferences (most of the time). After all nothing get's him going like making you cum. 

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? Etc.)  
He's somewhere between goofy and dead serious (because he has to concentrate a lot) 

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? Etc.)  
what is this „grooming“ you talk of? Can you eat that? Put it in headcheese? Carpet does match the drapes and if you're the one doing it, you can style the hell out of it. 

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)  
He's not the most romantic IN the moment. He will put a lot of effort into it beforehand though 

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)  
Yes, all the time. While we're at it basically anywhere. You think he wouldn't have a wank by the road in the hot texan sun? Think again. He also takes pictures of you for a reason so just make sure to tell him very very very clearly that those pictures are nothing he should be showing people who pick him up, whether they end up on the table or not.  
He also loves watching/ photographing/ filming (if you get him a video cam) you masturbating. 

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)  
Obviously he loves taking pictures of you in extremely risky situations. He's also a bit of an exibitionist and would definitely do you by the road. The thought of someone seeing you two just get's him hotter. Also food play. Not whipped cream per se but he'll lick anything off you (Most likely that'll be gravy but he does clean you up, so....)  
Also slight breeding kink 

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)  
Everywhere. As I said he has no problem whatsoever being caught. The only one he would mind would be Drayton but only because he'd freak out and probably start beating the two of you (If you ever find yourself in that situation, I recommend acting like you're into. Nothing will make that old virgin stop quicker). Nubbins loves going down in the dirt but he also likes being comfortable every now and then. 

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)  
It doesn't take much. All of the Sawyer bois are very touch starved. Being suggestive, mostly with visual clues. Show a bit extra skin or bend over extra sensually. What he really loves though is seeing you eat. Not as in making you gain weight but as in „taking that sausage like it's his dick“, lightly spilling etc. It's a bit like the eating a banana/lollipop/icelolly cliché. 

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Sharing, at least with his brothers (people who'll die right after might be considered), also no degrading, he get's that enough from the cook. 

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
He's not the most interested in it. Neither giving nor receiving. He will try and occasionally 69 you but it's not his absolute favourite 

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? Etc.)  
Depends. Like with positions he has moods. When he's going feral, I mean going feral, that's like fucking a giant rabbit but he also does slow and sensual, granted not quite as often. But he listens to what you want. 

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)  
Yes please. It's not like the real sex you have but he loves it. 

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? Etc.)  
Anything you can imagine, he's willing to try (apart from the Nos) 

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)  
He doesn't last too long but he can go for a seemingly infinite noumber of times. Seriously, after cumming, he sometimes just keeps on fucking you 

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)  
I mean he has some stolen from former meals but they're mostly from women and unlike Bubba, he's not too much into having something in his butt. He likes vibrations though, which is why by the time you arrive the batteries are all empty. He'll use them on you anytime (more material for his photo collection)

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
He wants to, he tries to but he can't do it. He lacks the self control to not take you immediately, especially when you ask for it.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)  
He starts out loud with moans and grunts but usually finishes rather quietly. 

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)  
He's not too big of a fan of dirty talk. It's not like he hates it but a) he never knows what to say and b) he thinks he sounds weird doing it. If you ask him a „dirty“ question be prepared to be deadpanned (example (sorry if it's bad or cringy but I too am weird about DT) „you like that? You like punding me in the dirt?“ „Uh, yea?“ )

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)  
average length, a bit skinny but not as pale as expected (He does wank a lot when he's out to catch some meat so his dick get's vitamin D quite a bit). Saggy balls (just saying) 

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
I say it again, like fucking a giant rabbit. 

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Well, I said it in the beginning, he dozes off very quickly and that can turn into sleep. If it's still bright outside or you actually did it in a public place it will be on you to stop him from snoozing off (he really doesn't care if someone sees you)


	12. Chop-top Sawyer NSFW alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter for WickedCinnamonRoll

Chop-top 

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)  
Chop-top is incredibly talkative. He'll talk your ear off if you don't stop him. How do you stop him? Well two things 1, his plate. Gently caressing or kissing it will completely clog his mind. Take that too far and you're in for the next round though (not that you would complain, right?). 2 is using his real name. He goes by Chop-top 99% of the time, because that fits him. If you call him Robert or Robby though, his heart will instantly melt. In those moments at least, if you start with that in the middle of the day or try to use it as his normal name, he won't like it and ignore you.

B = Body part (your favorite body part of them (okay, mine) and also their favourite of their partner)  
Eyes. He absolutely loves your eyes. Chop could spend hours if not days just looking at them, even better when he's high. Prepare to be stared at quietly for ever.  
Likewhise his eyes are stunning. Especially when his face is relaxed and your get to see them like they really are. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)  
He doesn't really care where he cums, he's very happy to cum with you in general. His pullout game is non-existent so 99.9% of the time, that's where it ends up.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Similar to his twin, he doesn't really keep dirty secrets from you. They are just complete open books once they give their heart to somebody.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)  
He actually has experience. Not just from porn and magazines but there were a few situations in Nam-Land. It's not much but he's not a virgin (not even an anal virgin) and he's learnt a thing or two about how to please someone and what pleases him. The sex talk is still needed. And you probably need to repeat it a few times because he's not the quickest learner.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)  
Pinball wizard (that's the only name I found for it, I'm sorry) 

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? Etc.)  
I wouldn't say it's goofy, it's just him being him. He can have completely casual talk while getting it on with you (which is rather humorous). He can joke around but he can also stay on topic. 

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? Etc.)  
He learned basic hygene in the military but that doesn't mean he gives a crap about his hair down there. It's not much but he won't have it cut or trimmed or anything. It's just a hippy quirk he picked up. 

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)  
As I said he can come of as terribly casual but once you snap him out of it and he concentrates on you (and only you), he'll be a sweetheart (or a dirty perv, chances are 50/50.... okay maybe 70/30 for the perv). If you currently don't want the perv though, touch his plate. 

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)  
Every now and then but now he has you and fucking you is much better than wanking so why would he waste his time and libido on something less? And you? I mean he likes watching you but if he „catches“ you, he will question himself at first. Is he not good enough? Aren't you satisfied? Do you even love him like he loves you?  
Be sure to talk to him and get those terrible thoughts out of his head. 

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)  
Feet. Yes, feet, nuff said. Also his plate. Having someone touch it, kiss it, massage his scalp or when he's really getting into it, light vibrations on the metal. He kinda likes scars. Pegging is also appreciated. 

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)  
Mostly inside. He get's sunburns rather easily. And generally he prefers his or someone elses bedroom (He loves doing it in Draytons room because he knows how much he'd freak out if he ever found out. Talk him out of snitching if you want to live). 

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)  
Many things. Mostly appreciation or romantic stuff (cuddling is never innocent with him). That being said, you being a bit skimpy around him will get his engine going. Something short or in the realms of sexy cowgirl are guaranteed to be noticed.

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Degrading, anything to do with the military (ptsd is not to be taken lightly), that includes uniforms and nurse outfits. Hurting each other (he can't hurt you and he sure af doesn't want to be hurt either)

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
He will point out that he's a cannibal (and with you two together you'll probably be one too by now) and how odd that is. He loves it though. 69 is really his thing but if you do it, he'll want you to swallow, you know, like a real cannibal. 

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? Etc.)  
Definitely calmer than his brothers. This does not equal slow per se, but it's definitely more on the sensual side 

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)  
I mean, yeah kinda, okay. But he'd rather pull you into a room, lock the door and do it properly, you know? Even if he has chores or duties, he'll just do it later (or not). 

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? Etc.)  
What does he risk? Being caught by Drayton? By your food? That ain't a risk. He is very open and very liberal, also kinda down for an orgy or gangbang, well at least more than any of the other Slashers. 

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)  
He lasts extremely long. I mean it might be because he get's distracted so easily but still very impressive. After 2 rounds, he's very much done though. 

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)  
He loves toys. He definitely owns a few Dildos and different vibrators (those are plate-use only).  
He uses them however you like. On himself? Why of course? On you? Let me just pull it out real quick for you Baby. Sharing is caring, he'll share with you, pinky promise. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
The Sawyer boys just aren't meant to tease. Chop can't focus enough and when he's going at it, he's going at it. No need to make his poor lil s/o suffer. 

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)  
He mostly moans and get's into higher pitches when he cums but it's not that loud. At least Drayton hasn't heard you yet and Nubbins never made a comment unless he actively caught you, so chances are he didn't hear anything. Overall when he talks during sex, his stutter is gone 

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)  
If you want Chop-top clean, be prepared to do it yourself. Once he knows what you want he either refuses to take a shower/bath unless you're tagging along or he'll expect a reward (like a real brat).  
Oral hygene is not the sawyers way but if you insist, that part, he will consider (probably because there is no fun way he can think of to get your affection or sex from brushing teeth and the more comfortable you are with him, the better). 

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)  
white af. I mean having it reflect light, you can see it in the dark -style. Very pink tip, quite veiny but other than that very average (in the best sense possible) 

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
Somewhere between Nubbins and Drayton. It varys so much. One day, he might do you ten times, on other days he'll just don't want anything sexual and refuses to do anything out of Fluff-territory. 

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
He barely sleeps at all, it literally takes him hours. Less if you have fallen asleep already though. He wouldn't let you go but there's nothing he can do, so sleeping is just the least boring thing to do.


	13. Carrie White NSFW alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is 3/3 for WickedCinnamonRoll

Carrie White

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)  
Okay, realtalk, she's the one who needs aftercare en mass. I mean it. Cuddle her, shower, no drown her in affection, help her relax, talk to her, calm her (Margarets religious mindset has definitely left it's mark, so she'll always have a small voice in her head, telling her she just sinned). 

B = Body part (your favorite body part of the (okay, mine) and also their favourite of theit partner)  
She has a thing for hair. She absolutely loves touching and styling it (she's definitely the best at braiding) no matter what gender you are or what length your hair is, Carrie will love it.   
She has the most beautiful hands. Incredibly elegant with slim fingers and oh so gentle. 

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)  
Uhm, I don't know what to put here. She's not a squirter and I don't think she'd be comfortable with having cum on her. Condoms are her best friends (if you have a penis). She's a very clean person so consider that. 

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
She might like the idea of domination. A tiny bit, just a thought, you know? That means HER being the dominant one, even though irl that would be super hard for her because of her upbringing and overall personality. She'd be a really fluffy dominatrix. 

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)  
She didn't know about periods until well into high-school.... She doesn't know what's going on. It's best if you teach her sex-ed because she still has trust issues and well, just ensure she's comfortable.   
She's (obviously) a virgin but also a people pleaser (thanks Margaret, burn in hell) and she'll learn anything and everything to please you. 

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)  
Well, missionary, mostly but shell also enjoy spooning and really anything that gives the opportunity to hold you close and cuddle for the romantic part of intimacy. 

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? Etc.)  
Like Jason, sex is sacred to her. No goofing around allowed. 

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? Etc.)  
She was never taught to be against her natural body hair so it's all natural. Same blonde as her hair. 

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)  
She is such a sweetheart. Honestly there is no Slasher who will be quite as romantic (admittedly Jason and Bubba would be rivals but she can talk and that makes a bit of a difference). Sex is all about love for her and she will make sure you know. 

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)  
…...What? You mean, she.... no. Momma said that's evil....   
She doesn't even have experience with that but you might find that once you get her to be comfortable with her own sexuality, she sometimes (rarely) does help herself. 

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)  
Again a bit of fluffy domination but nothing actually kinky tbh...

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)  
Bedroom. Yours or hers and most likely only there. She might consider the bathtub as well but don't expect that to happen early in your relationship. 

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)  
Love. Honestly, she's not too botheres by what you wear or something like that but show her your love, organise a romantic dinner etc. will make her heart melt and that's the only way to get her going. 

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Degrading, showersex, bdsm (with her being the sub), knife play, anything blood related, anything to do with her period, anything public, sharing, taking pictures or videos. The list is long but you'll have to find that out for yourself. 

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
IF the situation ever comes that she's comfortable with it, she'll give but be terribly uncomfortable with receiving. As with all the rest you'd have to teach her, though she probably has an idea what you like. She's not the biggest fan but she does like giving, just to spite her mother. It gives her a sense of power and rebellion. 

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? Etc.)  
She likes it slow and sensual but she'll adapt to your pace most of the time. 

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)  
No.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? Etc.)  
Well if you propose something, she will consider it, depending on whether or not it's on her NO list. She is willing to experiment but if she doesn't like it, she'll won't tell you (if you like it that is), so you have to be careful and learn to study her reactions so that she doesn't force herself to do something just to please you. 

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)  
Well, technically she could just keep going but usually she won't be able to take much more than 3-4 orgasms and that's already a lot. She's perfectly happy with only one and then going to sleep. 

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)  
She doesn't have any. She wouldn't mind something to stimulate her nipples and would be quite interested in using some on you. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Carrie doesn't really tease. She likes to be teased. Not in a mean way but more like overly drawn out foreplay. 

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)  
Mostly quiet. She'll wimper slightly and moan a little bit when she comes other than that, she'll whisper declarations of love into your ear. 

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)  
Be careful and get everything fragile out of the room. Her powers are strongly linked to her emotions and arousal/orgasms aren't the best to keep them under control. If something breaks, comfort her and assure her that you still love her. 

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)  
(Okay, I am sorry english isn't my first language so I have to google all the vocabulary and I've never described a vulva before or read a description of it, so if it sounds weird, that's probably why)  
I would say she looks relatively average. Her labium majus covering her labium minus almost completely, comparably big clitoris and she's really tight. 

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
She actually has quite a drive. She will not act it out though (not until you teach her to). She can seperate between her wants and needs but regular affection is greatly appreciated and once you get her into it once a week is the bare minimum (unless she and/or you has their period). 

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
She'll try to stay awake but she get's really tired. It's actually super cute seeing her struggeling not to fall asleep when she's obviously so knackered.


	14. Jason x supernatural reader hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear this took longer than I thought and it ended up longer than I thought. Hope you like it anyways

Jason: Merfolk   
-As with michael, being from the merfolk saved your life  
-You weren't supposed to be on land. You hated it. Well, most of it at least. When you first came to the human world you were completely overwhelmed. Not only because you suddenly had legs (I mean what was that all about?) but everything was vastly different. You had to learn how to walk, talk and think like a human.   
-You had been picked up at the coast by the police who then gave you to a facility for sick humans. They called it a psychiatry but it was really only a prison for your weakened soul that yearned to go back into the sea.   
-A woman, named Ginny offered to take are of you. She had planned to go into the wilderness to teach others how to take care of a camp and since nobody could consider you dangerous, you were allowed to go.   
-Being among human Teenager was definitely not your thing but it was nice to not have sensory overloads all the time. You see, your senses were heightened due to, you know, naturally living in the damn ocean. Especially your eyes and ears had a hard time oping around this many people. The forest though was so peaceful.   
-You desperately wanted to go to the mini ocean at the camp. It had been so long since you actually swam. The psychiatry had only offered you to shower (which you did but it wasn't the same)  
-To say you were shocked when you heard about Jasons death was an understatement. Death wasn't a new concept to you, Merfolks are predators, but just to die from water seemed so wrong, so terrifying and then to top it off his body was supposed to be still in there?   
-You didn't go swimming that first night yet. Even amongst mostly solitary merfolks there was respect for the fallen ones, so as the only one apable of such measures it was upon you to pay the last respects to the drowned boy.   
-The next day was spent with preparations for said assignment. You had considered his human nature to adjust it for him but it would make due.   
-Ginny of course was thrilled to see you actively doing something without having to be asked first and told everyone to let you do whatever you felt like you needed to.   
-You had built him a shrine. What was usually done with rocks on a reef, that deorated itself with corals and wildlife, you had set up a bit afar from your campsite with considerably smaller stones, flowers and wood. Unbeknownst to you this had touched the killer that had been stalking you once night started to fell on the beautiful lake before you.   
-One you started singing to voice your condolence he was sure, he couldn't kill you.   
-That was until you started to undress yourself. Showing yourself made momma angry, especially after just paying your respects. He couldn't know that you were out to retrieve his body, or whatever was left of it.   
-You finally felt whole again when your feet touched the water. You walked until the water reached your waist before submerging yourself completely   
-You didn't come back up again, which left him wondering. He didn't see any indication to believe you drowned like him. You didn't struggle after all so he decided to leave it there for now   
-Well, not really. He waited on the shore of the lake for your return. If anything he could then kill you. Nothing would get him inside that deathhole again.   
-You spend along time looking for Jasons corpse but there was nothing that indicated a body to you. Maybe your eyes hadn't gotten used to the little amount of light yet but as far as you could see, there was no child in the water.   
-So after hours you swam back to the surface   
-You didn't want to get out. This was too good. Too right. This was exactly how you were supposed to be but you had no choice if you didn't want to end up in a lab   
-So you let yourself dry off on the beach until your tail disappeared and these dreadful legs came back   
-in that moment Jason decided not to kill you. His momma had read him stories about merfolk and he had always loved them. He never would've even tried to learn to swim if it hadn't been for those stories   
-The next night you didn't go into town celebrating your last evening in freedom but rather going to bed early to be fit for a midnight-morning swim.   
-You completely snoozed through the murders ngl   
-By the time you woke up, you were carried away in a strangers arms who wore a linen sack over his head. Quite understandably this made you a bit concerned. Okay maybe you went full on scream-queen and jumped out of his arms but that was natural   
-It didn't took you long to find the others' corpses so you did the only sensible thing, you jumped in the lake  
-which was where Jason wanted to bring you anyways so no hard feelings   
-you stayed there. Apparently nobody cared enough to search for your body, it was just assumed you were dead   
-but you weren't and over time you started to get used to the man you could now finally identify as Jason   
-it took years for you to admit you had developed feelings for this human but here you were, finding yourself all giddy and smiling everytime he leaves you flowers on the shore   
-he visits you very often and has no idea how to conceal his feelings so it's really up to you


	15. Bubba x supernatural reader hc

_**Bubba: psychic/ telecinetic abilities** _

(Imagine powers fairly similar to Carries)

-You never wanted to be special but it's not like anyone cared for that

-Psychic abilities are incredibly hard to master so hiding yours was close to impossible. You tried though. Every spare minute on your own was going into training and control

-needless to say it didn't end well. When college stress started to built up, with exams coming closer, countless chores and the constant throbbing headache that cam from training your mind like a bodybuilder, it was just a matter of time until you snapped

-When you did it wasn't pretty. People were flying, cars were as well, random things burst in flames and you in the middle. In the end there were a lot of dead people and the library was merely a mountain of rubble

-Those who survived talked to the police which is how you ended up in Texas. Living in your car, always on the run in case someone recognised you

-Like most driver you went to the last gas station to fill up again and though you didn't like the dude running the station (you stayed for a while to wait for the truck to bring more gas), his ribs were delicious

-Drayton wasn't sure about you. Maybe he saw one of the reports about you (even though the main public told the other students they were bonkers, some channels liked to try and uncover your not so sensational life) or maybe you just looked homeless because at that point you did

-Stinky, wild hair, dirty clothes, you name it. The only washes you got were after all in rivers and lakes but even those you didn't do too often because, well it was getting colder by the minute and even down there in Texas, that wasn't comfortable

-You had money on you so it didn't bother him for now, it actually amused him how you went down on those ribs (He might just be the cook, but he's a good one)

-You chatted for a bit about anything and nothing until the sun started to set. That's when the sonofabitch knocked you unconsious. You didn't expect that so it worked a charm. You were transported to the Sawyer house and woke up again tied up in the slaughter room

-As a matter of fact you were not pleased, especially since there was still evidence of the meat procurement. No one in this house cared for your screams or they didn't hear it, or both. The initial plan was to keep you there for a while until they ran out of meat (there's quite a bit on people, so one corpse could feed them for a while and the fresher the meat, the better the taste)

-you destroyed those plans. Whilst using your powers still wasn't the most comfortable thing for you (trauma 'n stuff), you freed yourself and tried to get out of there... didn't work

-you ran right into the dining room where four varyingly surprised men stared at you. Drayton and Bubba were the most surpised, Nubbins seemed to find it hillarious and Grandpa couldn't be bothered

-of course the first course of action was for Bubba to get out the chainsaw and start chasing you but you had enough. Enough people pushing you around. You had a shit time for the past couple of months, you were hungry, someone didn't let you finish your ribs, you were kidnapped and now a nutcase with a chainsaw was chasing you.

-so like any sane person you started yelling at them and berating them. No chainsaw nor knife could stand against your powers so they had to endure your lecture like little boys being scolded

-honestly, you were just as much a nutcase by now as them... well at least Drayton so you sta your ass down and started eating, which was probably the moment Bubba fell head over heels

-Somehow Drayton agreed to let you leave (old man probably shat himself or something), it's just that he kinda, sorta sold your car already... sorry

-So you stayed until he had found a new one (not really new but well, something to drive with). Bubba was the first to offer his room for you to stay in, he'd just take the couch (though t was clear for anyone that this old thing was not Bubba sized).

-The first morning you found a bunch of flowers at your door, the second one it was a few nicely shaped and coloured rocks, the third morning a bone bracelet. It was really cute and since Bubba was really easy to care for, you quickly found yourself making him some ice-tea when he was working outside or demanding he'd take a break for a quick lunch instead of just eating it whilst working. So he fell deeper in love

-Nubbins on the other hand was rather noisy and kept on hovering you with questions. Bubba is always quick to get him away from you as soon as you want though

-ngl, it took you far too long to make the connection between the carved up bodies and the meat you've been eating all week long (with generous compliments to Bubba who's responsible for Breakfast and Lunch and even a few for Drayton)

-but eventually you accepted it (whether or not you kept on eating it or went vegetarian is up to you)

-Who wouldn't be upset by this? But you being upset meant Bubba's upset. And if Bubba's upset Draytons mood get's down and Nubbins get's even more cranky

-needless to say you stayed for far longer than until there was a new car for you. In the end Drayton didn't even bother anymore looking for one. You sneaked yourself into this messed up family

-And he didn't complain. You started to do more around the house, kept Bubba happy, calmed Nubbins and gave Drayton something to be protective over

-You were officially a part of the family when you killed your first meal. Granted you didn't really want to, they just insulted the masked man you started to fall for, but a kill is a kill

-When or if you start persuing your relationship with Bubba is up to you. He's surprisingly gentle and takes No's very well, however please be honest with him

-If you don't want him as your partner, he'll be a damn good brother and protector, if you do, he's going to be the best man you can wish for


	16. spending valentine's day with your slasher hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say. I treated myself to some seriously romantic slasher movies today and had far too much free time on my hands (also too much chocolate, pizza and ice-tea but that's a different story)

Michael: He's one of those people who don't care what day it is. His feelings don't change because someone decided there should be a special day for couples. That is unless you care. If you do, you'll probably come home to a half-burnt frozen pizza, a few lit candles and a few chocolates (ngl, he probably killed someone who actually was getting ready for their valentine and stole their present). If you want something nicer, how about you treat him, blood on chocolate really doesn't taste too good (he has no problem with it though)

Jason: this dude doesn't even own a calendar so it's very unlikely that you'll make a big celebration. His momma might tell him whats-up though and he'll get a bit intruiged. He shows you his love all the time but here, he can go all the way. Prepare to be showered with wild flowers. He'll make it a very comfortable evening with anything and everything you ask for.

Bubba: Oh boy, he's exited for it. Like this is a big thing. He did tripple the chores the week before to have free time. He bribed the twins to leave the house. He tried to do the same with Drayton (it didn't work). Bubba made special gifts for everyone in the family but for you, he went all out. And since nobody in this household knows how to be subtle or keep a secret, you know it too. Please, let him surprise you anyways, he's really looking forward to it. When the day is finally there, you wake up to a breakfast in bed, surrounded by sunflowers and your beloved at your side being all giddy and exited. It might not be the fanciest breakfast and a bit burned here and there (he's not the cook after all) but damn he made it so I expect you to eat every little bit of it and love it. Knowing how special this day is to him, you also got him something (like a necklace, a bracelet or some „luxuries“ that drayton doesn't let you have like, well basically anything nice). But it's nothing against his arsenal of gifts. He made you a bunch of bracelets, got you jewelery (from victims), flowers, rocks, pictures taken with Nubbins camera, stuffed animals..... Basically he snooped in some of the magazines Drayton sells at his gas station and got you everything he could find and some more.

You actually got Drayton to leave you alone for the day and night (threaten him with loud sex and the man is gone).

You guys spend your day in bed and on the couch, then go for a picknick and yes, have very loud sex but hey. How often do you have the house for yourselves? (Well not today because the twins are creeps and watched you guys the entire day. And they thought Bubba was loud before)

Freddy:

Sex. When spending a valentines day with Freddy, you're agreeing to 24 hours of sex. Since you can't sleep all the time, he'll come into the real world but still doesn't let you away from his dick. I hope you can take time off from work the next week because you will be SORE. Depending on your type, the sex might be a bit different. He'll definitely does some food play with cream, ganache and all sorts of stuff that usually go from plate to mouth, not from body to mouth but that's just a technicality (get some caramel on his dick, he'll love it)

also a bit more romantic and if he says the L-word, it'll be after these countless hours of sex, being balls-deep in you.

Billy: Very classic ( ~~especially for a teenage-brat~~ ). He'll get you flowers, take you out for Dinner and a movie (if you want to, he'll even let you chose a non-horror flick), followed by a nice little gift and some sweet cuddling until you fall asleep. If you're wondering now „what the actual, everloving fuck is wrong with my boyfriend?“ don't worry, you're not alone. Billy did some serious research, asked every girl he could find and most importantly, had Stu's help. At least that's what he'll tell you but in reality, he's just a very sappy bitch.


	17. Quick Pet HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm working on a One-shot with an OC and that's taking a lot longer than I expected, so here are my headcanons as to what pet to get your slasher

_**Michael Myers** _

He is hands down a cat person. Not a kitten though, a cat. They are independent enough to get along on their own (apart form food, water and cat litter) yet a great companion for someone like Michael. Once he accepted them as non-food and his pet he'd play with them, care for them and yes, even pet them. Don't be surprised if the cat ends up with a similar personality to him. Slightly feral, seems to not care whatsoever, yet is coincidentally always near you and wants to be petted. Touch a wrong spot and bear the consequences though.

_**Jason Voorhees** _

Jason would be perfect for a dog. A little puppy to play with, go on long (very very long) walks and keeps him company. It would be someone he could fully care for and might be practical for the whole "intruders" thing. Jason would appreciate this dog soooo much even though the protests would be high when he leaves them in his shack to go and kill the intruders. He would never ever risk his pet being harmed, killed or spoiled by seeing this.

**_ Bubba Sawyer _ **

I mean Bubba already has his pet chicken and I think that's the best we can get. You see, Drayton would only allow useful animals to live there and for him useful means food-producing. Chickens can do that relatively cheaply without being killed for it (compared to let's say a cow or a sheep which would cost a lot more). The chicken is actually really good for him. Maybe you could convince Drayton to get a few more to keep her company, produce more eggs, perhaps a rooster as well (just imagine Bubba playing with little chicks)

**_ Freddy Krueger _ **

Tricky one but I think he'd really be into reptiles. Think about it, some super dangerous snake that he wouldn't be allowed to own in the real world, a lizard to entertain him or something like that (maybe a spider? he seems like the kinda guy to own a pet spider). Definitely something more unconventional, that's for sure. That being said, I mean he can get himself any pet he wants, he just needs to get the idea (meaning you'll have to show him videos of cute danger noodles)

**_ Billy Loomis _ **

Puh, I mean, how about a fish? Like a few goldfish or guppies. Make sure that the aquarium has some algaes and ensure the aquarium is big enough and sooner or later he'll get the hang of it. I generally wouldn't give him a needy pet but he does need something to snuggle so how about visiting build-a-bears? There's something about animals that makes you trust them differently than humans and he'd open up a lot easier to a therapy animal than to any person.


End file.
